


Gigil

by Raegennao



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raegennao/pseuds/Raegennao
Summary: Galo and Lio argue on a daily basis. It always ends the same way everyday.





	Gigil

**Gigil**  
_(n) the overwhelming urge to squeeze or pinch something very cute. (Tagalog)_

* * *

They were having arguments _again._

It was nothing serious nor unusual, really. It happens almost on a daily-basis by now, and nobody was surprised. Galo would say something stupid, then Lio butts in and yell at him for being an idiot to say stupid things. It’s either that or the other way around. Well, mostly it was Galo who started it. It was like a routine they would never miss by now, regardless.

But most of the time, the arguments died out pretty quickly. It has never escalate to something dangerous to their relationship – mostly just friendly banter peppered with some hits here and there.

_(“Boys will be boys,” Aina had once said, sighing amidst the yelling contest. Meis and Gueira simply nodded along, holding back themselves to not to pounce Galo should he seriously tried to harm a single hair of their (former?) boss’ body.)_

Anyway, the others usually waited until their arguments died down. It was pretty easy to predict exactly when it is going to stop. They just need to wait for the right moment.

They saw Galo scoff at Lio. The shorter male seem to had enough, and he then exploded in a rant about how Galo should probably learn more about the topic before going to argue with him.

And then Lio pouted.

It’s nothing too special in it’s own – but this is Lio who is pouting. The almighty former leader of the Mad Burnish, feared by many and most importantly, very, very powerful. And he just pouted under the stupidity of Galo Thymos, a simple hot-blooded fire man.

Another thing about Lio pouting is just how bloody _adorable_ he is. With such a pretty and feminine face, nobody could actually take him seriously.

After a few moments, Galo extended a hand – reached out to Lio, and then pinched his puffed-up cheek. Lio, now red-faced and surprised, squealed and smacked the larger man’s hand away. If looks could kill, Galo would probably be writhing in pain on the floor right now. But the blue-haired man simply grinned brightly and said, “don’t be too serious, duh!”, clearly messing with him.

There it is, all of the Burnish members present sighed almost simultaneously. That’s the end of their daily argument. Yep – this is always how the argument would end, 90% of the time. The fact that it happened everyday and always ended the same way is somewhat baffling. Lucia and Varys placed a bet that Galo intentionally riled Lio up just to pinch his adorable cheeks.

_(It was understandable, honestly. Nobody actually say it out loud, but they would’ve probably done the same on that position.)_

...just another day in Promepolis’ Burning Rescue base.


End file.
